Over the years, several methods of administering biologically-effective materials to mammals have been proposed. Many medicinal agents are available as water-soluble salts and can be included in pharmaceutical formulations relatively easily. Problems arise when the desired medicinal agent is either insoluble in aqueous fluids or is rapidly degraded in vivo. Alkaloids are often especially difficult to solubilize.
One way to solubilize medicinal agents is to include them as part of a soluble prodrug. Prodrugs include chemical derivatives of a biologically-active parent compound which, upon administration, eventually liberate the parent compound in vivo. Prodrugs allow the artisan to modify the onset and/or duration of action of an agent in vivo and can modify the transportation, distribution or solubility of a drug in the body. Furthermore, prodrug formulations often reduce the toxicity and/or otherwise overcome difficulties encountered when administering pharmaceutical preparations. Typical examples of prodrugs include organic phosphates or esters of alcohols or thioalcohols. See Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences, 16th Ed., A. Osol, Ed. (1980), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Prodrugs are often biologically inert or substantially inactive forms of the parent or active compound. The rate of release of the active drug, i.e. the rate of hydrolysis, is influenced by several factors but especially by the type of bond joining the parent drug to the modifier. Care must be taken to avoid preparing prodrugs which are eliminated through the kidney or reticular endothelial system, etc. before a sufficient amount of hydrolysis of the parent compound occurs.
Incorporating a polymer as part of a prodrug system has been suggested to increase the circulating life of a drug. However, it has often been determined that when only one or two polymers of less than about 10,000 daltons each are conjugated to certain biologically active substances such as alkaloid compounds, the resulting conjugates are often rapidly eliminated in vivo, especially if a somewhat hydrolysis-resistant linkage is used. In fact, such conjugates can be so rapidly cleared from the body that even if a hydrolysis-prone ester linkage is used, not enough of the parent molecule is regenerated in vivo to be therapeutic.
As an outgrowth of the work in the prodrug field, it has been thought that it would be beneficial in some situations to increase the payload of the polymeric transport form. This technique was offered as an alternative to the many approaches in which a single molecule of a therapeutic moiety containing a substitutable hydroxyl moiety is attached to a terminal group found on the polymer. For example, commonly-assigned PCT publication WO96/23794 describes bis-conjugates in which one equivalent of the hydroxyl-containing drug is attached to each terminal of the polymer. In spite of this advance, techniques which would further increase the payload of the polymer have been sought. In addition, technologies for forming prodrugs of therapeutic moieties having a substitutable amino group have also been sought. The present invention addresses these needs.